


The only heaven I'll be sent to

by Rixesppha



Series: UraIchi Week 2019 [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixesppha/pseuds/Rixesppha
Summary: Heavy handed fluff.(UraIchi Week 2019 - Day 2: Established Relationship)





	The only heaven I'll be sent to

The sun wakes him. Thick, honey rays move across the lacquered floors and creep up the wall, paint the room in shades of pastel, caress the sharp corners and dark shadows and gild them soft gold.

Kisuke watches, heart impossibly soft, as his lover sleeps. His face is slack, tension bled out from shoulders ever tight, mouth loose and lips parted just enough for a small gust of air to whistle in and out. It’s adorable and sweet and lovely and it sometimes hits Kisuke when he is least expecting it, just how much he loves Ichigo.

It’s like a punch to the gut, unexpected and heavy, but at the same time it’s like being inflated and floating up into the clouds, tethered only to the material world by Ichigo’s small smiles and gruff yet tender care. Is he disgustingly sappy in the mornings?

(The answer is yes. But he wouldn’t change anything.)

Ichigo groans, eyes blinking open to peer up at Kisuke’s face. Kisuke smiles down at him. The morning sun is weak in here, hindered by windows and walls, but even that mild light casts an ethereal glow into Ichigo’s sunset hair and makes his eyes glitter in a thousand different, minute shades and tones of brown and amber. Kisuke could stare into Ichigo’s eyes for a hundred years and still be naming colors.

“Why’re you staring so hard? It’s early.” Ichigo manages to complain, arms pulling Kisuke in towards his body, sleep warm and pliant. Kisuke eagerly goes, always ready to cuddle. After years upon years of only getting the occasional touch from Yoruichi or Tessai, having Ichigo around to hug whenever he wanted, to kiss and hold hands and just be there, is a blessing that never ends. 

“Just admiring the most beautiful man in the world.”

The younger man huffs and rolls his eyes, curling into Kisuke’s space. The puff of air over his throat sends tingles down his spine and Kisuke cannot help the actions of his arms, how he pulls Ichigo into his chest and settles his head atop the unruly strands of orange hair. It’s gotten longer, starting to brush against Ichigo’s shoulders, and Kisuke has discovered that he loves Ichigo with long hair. (For multiple reasons.)

“Sap. Go back to sleep.”  
“With you in my arms? Easiest command I’ve ever been given.”

The two lay there, drifting. Kisuke drinks in the feelings - the press of Ichigo’s face into his neck, the gentle weight of his arm over Kisuke’s waist, the rise and fall of his chest in time with Kisuke’s own. It is everything he could ever want and he sometimes cannot handle that it is real, that he actually got his happy ending. He found someone who loves him unconditionally, who knows the things he’s done, has been the unfortunate victim of his manipulations and plans but forgave him and trusted him still. His world is impossible and improbable and so very, very perfect. 

“You’re thinking too hard.”

Ichigo grumbles, tightens his hold. Kisuke shakes away his thoughts.

“Sorry, sorry.”  
“We’ve got like two hours before Rukia shows up to drag me away. I won’t get to see you for a day, damnit, just let me enjoy this.”

Kisuke smiles and doesn’t protest. He wants to enjoy this little bit of time together as well, even though there is a part of him that is raring to go - because in less than a day Urahara Kisuke would be a married man, and he cannot wait.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so soul cleansing to write ya'll. i love me some soft bois.


End file.
